1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding knives and/or other utensils. More particularly, the present invention concerns a utensil holder having a utensil-receiving opening and structure within the opening that permits various utensils to be inserted and supported in virtually infinitely variable locations within the opening. That is to say, the inventive utensil holder has means for supporting a utensil, wherein the utensil supporting means is essentially non-sensitive to the shape and size of the utensil and to the location of utensil when it is supported thereby.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that utensil holders, such as knife blocks, are commonly used in industry and in many households. However, there are many problems associated with conventional knife block designs. For example, a knife block is traditionally provided with a number of open slots, each of which is specifically designed for receiving a certain sized and shaped utensil. That is to say, each slot is designed to receive a specific utensil, and it is therefore unlikely that the slot can receive a utensil other than that intended to correspond with the slot. This, of course, presents the problem of matching the utensil set with the utensil block. A utensil not specifically corresponding with the slots in the holder will likely have to be stored separate from the block. Another problem with conventional utensil holders involves sanitation. Particularly, the narrow slots for receiving the utensils are nearly impossible to clean. This is particularly problematic when the holder is used in industrial applications (e.g., restaurants), wherein it would be beneficial to provide a support for the utensil during use. Yet another problem with the utensil-receiving slots of conventional holders involves the difficulty of inserting the utensils into the slots. Often times the slot for a knife is relatively narrow and the user may be required to handle the knife blade to help guide the blade into the slot.